1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for freeing rotation of discharge control doors controlling discharge of particulate material from a container therefor.
2. Prior Art Relating to the Disclosure
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,654,872 and 3,822,650 describe discharge control doors fitted onto railway hopper cars for discharging material, such as railroad ballast, outside of or between the rails of railroad tracks. Under certain conditions, fines in the material being discharged become compacted on the top arcuate surface of the discharge doors and make the doors difficult to rotate to the open or closed positions because of the increased pressure and bearing area of the compacted fines which increase the friction moment between the top surface of the doors and the terminating edges of the discharge openings. This application is directed to means for alleviating this problem.